On a number of commercial aircraft each of the landing gear wheels includes a conventional hubcap. The hubcap functions to protect components located inside the wheel hub, such as the anti-skid transducer. In addition, the hubcap provides an aerodynamic surface for reducing drag.
There are several disadvantages to the conventional hubcaps. For one, these hubcaps are made from individual pieces which are heavy and time consuming to manufacture and assemble. In addition, the conventional hubcaps may not be symmetrically balanced thereby causing excessive vibration of the landing gear and aircraft, and increased wear and tear on the wheel assembly. Other problems associated with the conventional hubcaps include their inability to rapidly dissipate heat from the wheel assembly, as well as problems in maintaining proper engagement of the anti-skid mechanism with the hubcap.